


You Won

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crying, F/M, One-Sided Dustin/Max, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad Dustin, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Post-Snow Ball. The only-briefly seen deeper side of Dustin Henderson.Or:"Dustin sat down across from him and looked around. 'Where’s Max?'Lucas shrugged. 'She had to go home.'Inwardly, Dustin sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with Max. "





	You Won

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic...sorry for the bad-quality writing. The ending part where Dustin was all alone was super depressing (actually, everything depresses me) so I sort of felt like I had to write this.  
> Also, please note: In no way, shape or form do I dislike Lumax. I actually have a one-shot Lumax story planned for later. I just thought it would be cool to see Dustin's other side.

Dustin had known.  
He had known before the Snow Ball, before the train tracks, before the bus.  
He just hadn’t wanted to admit it.  
He supposed he had guessed when Lucas ran after Max when she got angry at them. Maybe it was when she had shot him down near the garbage can.  
Maybe he had always known.  
The fact remained: Max Mayfield, someone he really liked (really, REALLY liked) didn’t like him back.  
Lucas had won.  
He had heard them talking on the bus, when he had followed Steve’s advice—the wrong way (He knew that now, not like that was any help). They had connected, and Dustin had missed his chance. The Snow Ball was just a cruel reminder of that, when she had mocked his hair and danced (and kissed) Lucas.  
But, Dustin being Dustin, he wasn’t one to hold a grudge. After the dance, the next day at school, he had found Lucas in the library, alone.  
“Hey,” he said. Lucas looked up from a book and smiled. “Hey.”  
Dustin sat down across from him and looked around. “Where’s Max?”  
Lucas shrugged. “She had to go home.”  
Inwardly, Dustin sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was a conversation with Max.  
He nodded on the outside, however, and slumped down in a relaxed position. “Hey—I forgot to mention—congratulations on last night.”  
Lucas blinked. “What?”  
“You know—the dance? Max?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Lucas blushed. “Thanks.”  
“No problem. You won, fair and square.”  
Lucas looked up at him. “What do you mean, ‘I won’?”  
“Not that it was a contest, or she’s a prize or something! I mean—you know, you won. Max is your girlfriend.”  
Smiling a little sadly, he added “I guess Princess Daphne is still yours, huh?”  
Lucas looked defensive, and Dustin said “Look, I’m not trying to be a dick here or anything. I just wanted to say…I’m happy for you.”  
He stuck out his hand. “Shake?”  
Lucas, smiling, shook his hand. “Hey,” he said. “Like Nancy said. There are other girls out there.”  
“Yeah,” Dustin smiled. “No way they can resist these pearls.”  
Instead of sighing, Lucas laughed. 

With Lucas in the library, Dustin left and walked down the hall.  
An empty classroom sat, door open. Dustin went in.  
He sat down at a desk.  
He put his head in his hands and cried.


End file.
